Multi-way rotary valves with hydrostatic bearings having a gap in one plane, require a throttle for venting the intermediate pressure chamber at the side of the distributor disc which is turned away from the gap plane. It is quite usual for additional control tasks to be assigned to this vent throttle, for example, temperature-dependent gap control according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,516.